Dads Baby Boy
by andreiakennen
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, devido a rotina do pai, vive mudando de colégio, até que irá ingressar em um só para meninos, lá viverá uma situação totalmente inesperada: a paixão avassaladora pelo popular e mimado filho do diretor. Comédia romântica. UA. OOC. MA.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:** Dads Baby Boys

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Classificação:** +18

**Total de capítulos: **06+Side.

**Terminada:** Sim

**Concluída em:** 18/08/2010

**Casal: **SasuNaru (inicialmente)

**Gêneros:** UA, Comédia, Lemon, Yaoi

******Sinopse:** Sasuke Uchiha, por ser filho de um investigador de casos especiais da polícia, nunca parou em nenhum colégio por muito tempo, contudo, era a primeira vez que ele estava em uma instituição só para meninos. E é nesse novo ambiente que ele irá se deparar com algo totalmente inesperado: uma paixão avassaladora pelo popular e mimado filho do diretor. Será que Sasuke conseguirá fazer com que Naruto, que se aproveita da sua beleza e status para se divertir conquistando e pisando nos sentimentos alheios, se apaixone por ele? Ou melhor: fazer com que ele mude? [Fanfic terminada. Seis capítulos. Yaoi. Lemon. +18. OOC. Comédia romântica. Presente pra minha filhota Ghaby-hina-chan]

**Nota:** Para adequação as normas do site, que não permite postagem de trabalhos com conteúdo explícito, a fanfiction **Dads Baby Boys** foi removida.

Se você se interessou pela sinopse, poderá baixá-la ou lê-la online no meu blog, no seguinte endereço:

**http: / andreiakennen. blogspot. com**

**(retire os espaços).**

Clique no sidebar a tag: "**Minhas Fanfics"** na sequência em:** "Naruto Fanfics Concluídas"**, procure a fanfic e escolha as outras opções que não contém censura.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título:** Dads Baby Boys

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Classificação:** +18

**Total de capítulos: **06+Side.

**Terminada:** Sim

**Concluída em:** 18/08/2010

**Casal: **SasuNaru (inicialmente)

**Gêneros:** UA, Comédia, Lemon, Yaoi

******Sinopse:** Sasuke Uchiha, por ser filho de um investigador de casos especiais da polícia, nunca parou em nenhum colégio por muito tempo, contudo, era a primeira vez que ele estava em uma instituição só para meninos. E é nesse novo ambiente que ele irá se deparar com algo totalmente inesperado: uma paixão avassaladora pelo popular e mimado filho do diretor. Será que Sasuke conseguirá fazer com que Naruto, que se aproveita da sua beleza e status para se divertir conquistando e pisando nos sentimentos alheios, se apaixone por ele? Ou melhor: fazer com que ele mude? [Fanfic terminada. Seis capítulos. Yaoi. Lemon. +18. OOC. Comédia romântica. Presente pra minha filhota Ghaby-hina-chan]

**Nota:** Para adequação as normas do site, que não permite postagem de trabalhos com conteúdo explícito, a fanfiction **Dads Baby Boys** foi removida.

Se você se interessou pela sinopse, poderá baixá-la ou lê-la online no meu blog, no seguinte endereço:

**http: / andreiakennen. blogspot. com**

**(retire os espaços).**

Clique no sidebar a tag: "**Minhas Fanfics"** na sequência em:** "Naruto Fanfics Concluídas"**, procure a fanfic e escolha as outras opções que não contém censura.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título:** Dads Baby Boys

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Classificação:** +18

**Total de capítulos: **06+Side.

**Terminada:** Sim

**Concluída em:** 18/08/2010

**Casal: **SasuNaru (inicialmente)

**Gêneros:** UA, Comédia, Lemon, Yaoi

******Sinopse:** Sasuke Uchiha, por ser filho de um investigador de casos especiais da polícia, nunca parou em nenhum colégio por muito tempo, contudo, era a primeira vez que ele estava em uma instituição só para meninos. E é nesse novo ambiente que ele irá se deparar com algo totalmente inesperado: uma paixão avassaladora pelo popular e mimado filho do diretor. Será que Sasuke conseguirá fazer com que Naruto, que se aproveita da sua beleza e status para se divertir conquistando e pisando nos sentimentos alheios, se apaixone por ele? Ou melhor: fazer com que ele mude? [Fanfic terminada. Seis capítulos. Yaoi. Lemon. +18. OOC. Comédia romântica. Presente pra minha filhota Ghaby-hina-chan]

**Nota:** Para adequação as normas do site, que não permite postagem de trabalhos com conteúdo explícito, a fanfiction **Dads Baby Boys** foi removida.

Se você se interessou pela sinopse, poderá baixá-la ou lê-la online no meu blog, no seguinte endereço:

**http: / andreiakennen. blogspot. com**

**(retire os espaços).**

Clique no sidebar a tag: "**Minhas Fanfics"** na sequência em:** "Naruto Fanfics Concluídas"**, procure a fanfic e escolha as outras opções que não contém censura.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Título:** Dads Baby Boys

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Classificação:** +18

**Total de capítulos: **06+Side.

**Terminada:** Sim

**Concluída em:** 18/08/2010

**Casal: **SasuNaru (inicialmente)

**Gêneros:** UA, Comédia, Lemon, Yaoi

******Sinopse:** Sasuke Uchiha, por ser filho de um investigador de casos especiais da polícia, nunca parou em nenhum colégio por muito tempo, contudo, era a primeira vez que ele estava em uma instituição só para meninos. E é nesse novo ambiente que ele irá se deparar com algo totalmente inesperado: uma paixão avassaladora pelo popular e mimado filho do diretor. Será que Sasuke conseguirá fazer com que Naruto, que se aproveita da sua beleza e status para se divertir conquistando e pisando nos sentimentos alheios, se apaixone por ele? Ou melhor: fazer com que ele mude? [Fanfic terminada. Seis capítulos. Yaoi. Lemon. +18. OOC. Comédia romântica. Presente pra minha filhota Ghaby-hina-chan]

**Nota:** Para adequação as normas do site, que não permite postagem de trabalhos com conteúdo explícito, a fanfiction **Dads Baby Boys** foi removida.

Se você se interessou pela sinopse, poderá baixá-la ou lê-la online no meu blog, no seguinte endereço:

**http: / andreiakennen. blogspot. com**

**(retire os espaços).**

Clique no sidebar a tag: "**Minhas Fanfics"** na sequência em:** "Naruto Fanfics Concluídas"**, procure a fanfic e escolha as outras opções que não contém censura.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Título:** Dads Baby Boys

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Classificação:** +18

**Total de capítulos: **06+Side.

**Terminada:** Sim

**Concluída em:** 18/08/2010

**Casal: **SasuNaru (inicialmente)

**Gêneros:** UA, Comédia, Lemon, Yaoi

******Sinopse:** Sasuke Uchiha, por ser filho de um investigador de casos especiais da polícia, nunca parou em nenhum colégio por muito tempo, contudo, era a primeira vez que ele estava em uma instituição só para meninos. E é nesse novo ambiente que ele irá se deparar com algo totalmente inesperado: uma paixão avassaladora pelo popular e mimado filho do diretor. Será que Sasuke conseguirá fazer com que Naruto, que se aproveita da sua beleza e status para se divertir conquistando e pisando nos sentimentos alheios, se apaixone por ele? Ou melhor: fazer com que ele mude? [Fanfic terminada. Seis capítulos. Yaoi. Lemon. +18. OOC. Comédia romântica. Presente pra minha filhota Ghaby-hina-chan]

**Nota:** Para adequação as normas do site, que não permite postagem de trabalhos com conteúdo explícito, a fanfiction **Dads Baby Boys** foi removida.

Se você se interessou pela sinopse, poderá baixá-la ou lê-la online no meu blog, no seguinte endereço:

**http: / andreiakennen. blogspot. com**

**(retire os espaços).**

Clique no sidebar a tag: "**Minhas Fanfics"** na sequência em:** "Naruto Fanfics Concluídas"**, procure a fanfic e escolha as outras opções que não contém censura.


	6. Capítulo 6 Final

**Título:** Dads Baby Boys

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Classificação:** +18

**Total de capítulos: **06+Side.

**Terminada:** Sim

**Concluída em:** 18/08/2010

**Casal: **SasuNaru (inicialmente)

**Gêneros:** UA, Comédia, Lemon, Yaoi

******Sinopse:** Sasuke Uchiha, por ser filho de um investigador de casos especiais da polícia, nunca parou em nenhum colégio por muito tempo, contudo, era a primeira vez que ele estava em uma instituição só para meninos. E é nesse novo ambiente que ele irá se deparar com algo totalmente inesperado: uma paixão avassaladora pelo popular e mimado filho do diretor. Será que Sasuke conseguirá fazer com que Naruto, que se aproveita da sua beleza e status para se divertir conquistando e pisando nos sentimentos alheios, se apaixone por ele? Ou melhor: fazer com que ele mude? [Fanfic terminada. Seis capítulos. Yaoi. Lemon. +18. OOC. Comédia romântica. Presente pra minha filhota Ghaby-hina-chan]

**Nota:** Para adequação as normas do site, que não permite postagem de trabalhos com conteúdo explícito, a fanfiction **Dads Baby Boys** foi removida.

Se você se interessou pela sinopse, poderá baixá-la ou lê-la online no meu blog, no seguinte endereço:

**http: / andreiakennen. blogspot. com**

**(retire os espaços).**

Clique no sidebar a tag: "**Minhas Fanfics"** na sequência em:** "Naruto Fanfics Concluídas"**, procure a fanfic e escolha as outras opções que não contém censura.


End file.
